wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Matt Hardy
Matthew "Matt" Moore Hardy (23 de septiembre de 1974) es un luchador profesional estadounidense. Es más conocido por su paso por la World Wrestling Federation/ Entertainment (WWE) desde 1998 hasta 2010, y la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Matt ha sido una vez Campeón Mundial, al obtener un reinado como Campeón de la ECW. Además, dentro de sus logros destacan sus reinados como Campeón Hardcore, Campeón Europeo, Campeón de Peso Crucero y Campeón de los Estados Unidos. Además ha sido seis veces Campeón Mundial en Parejas, una vez Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WCW y una vez Campeón en Parejas de la WWE. Carrera Inicios: Antes de hacer su debut en la World Wrestling Federation con su hermano Jeff, Matt entrenó con el yá retirado luchador Dory Funk, Jr.. Matt, junto con Jeff y sus amigos, crearon su propia organización, llamada Trampoline Wrestling Federation (TWF), donde imitaban los movimientos que veian por televisión. Poco después cambiaron el nombre de la promoción a OMEGA Wrestling, en donde Matt competía bajo el nombre de High Voltage. Poco después, Matt tuvo que cambiarse el nombre debido a que un grupo de la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) estaba usando ese nombre por lo que se lo cambió a Surge. The Hardys lucharon también para otras organizaciones de lucha libre en Carolina del Norte. En mayo de 1994, Matt consiguió el Campeonato de la NEWA y en marzo de 1995 consiguió el Campeonato en Parejas de la NEWA junto con con Venom. Un mes más tarde derrotó a Willow ganando el Campeonato de la NFWA. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1994, 1998-2005) 1998 - 1999: ''' En 1998, los hermanos Hardy firmaron con la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) y fueron entrenados por Dory Funk, Jr. en su dojo junto con otros luchadores como Kurt Angle, Christian, Test y A-Train. Finalmente debutaron en la WWF a mediados de 1998, formando un equipo llamado The Hardy Boyz (llamado posteriormente The Hardys). Los Hardy lucharon frecuentemente en Shotgun y HEAT durante gran parte del año antes de entrar al plantel principal de Raw. Cuando Edge y Christian crearon el grupo The Brood en 1999, The Hardys comenzaron a ser acompañados al ring por Michael Hayes, quien más tarde se estableció como su mánager. El 29 de junio de 1999, ganaron su primer Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF venciendo a The Acolytes, perdiéndolo un mes más tarde en el evento Fully Loaded ante los mismos. Después de la disolución de The Brood, The Hardys crearon junto con el ex miembro de dicho equipo, Gangrel, un nuevo grupo llamado The New Brood, comenzando un feudo con Edge y Christian, a quienes derrotaron en No Mercy, ganando los servicios de Terri Runnels como mánager. 35 Posteriormente, en Survivor Series y Armageddon, participaron en combates en parejas, sin lograr la victoria. '''2000 - 2001: A inicios de 2000, The Hardy Boys comenzaron a ser acompañados al ring por Lita, con quien formaron el grupo Team Xtreme. Durante el primer trimestre del año protagonizaron varios combates frente a otros equipos tales como The Dudley Boys y Edge & Christian, enfrentándose a los primeros en el Royal Rumble en un Tag Team Table Match; a los segundos en No Way Out; y a ambos en WrestleMania 2000, con una victoria y dos derrotas respectivamente. El combate de WrestleMania, fue elegido por la revista Pro Wrestling Illustrated como la Lucha del año 2000. Después de WrestleMania lucharon ocasionalmente en RAW y SmackDown! contra parejas como los Dudley Boyz, Edge & Christian, Test & Albert y Too Cool. En SummerSlam, fueron derrotados por Edge & Christian en un combate TLC en el que además participaron los The Dudley Boys.41 En Unforgiven obtuvieron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF tras derrotar a Edge & Christian en un Steel Cage Match, pero lo perdieron frente a los mismos en No Mercy. Sin embargo, un día después, recuperaron los campeonatos tras derrotar nuevamente a Edge & Christian, perdiéndolos el 6 de noviembre frente a Right to Censor. En Survivor Series, el equipo de Matt ganó la lucha de eliminación clásica, siendo Jeff el único superviviente del combate. Durante el mes de diciembre, Team Xtreme tuvo una corta rivalidad con The Radicalz, a quienes se enfrentaron en numerosas ocasiones en RAW y SmackDown!, además de tener un combate en Armageddon, donde salieron derrotados. En el evento Royal Rumble, Matt participó en el Royal Rumble Match donde fue rápidamente eliminado. Luego, en WrestleMania X-Seven y en Insurrextion, The Hardys se enfrentaron a Edge y Christian, siendo derrotados en ambos combates. En la edición de SmackDown! del 26 de abril de 2001 logró ganar el Campeonato Europeo con ayuda de su hermano y Lita al derrotar a Eddie Guerrero. Hardy defendió el título con éxito ante Guerrero y Christian tres días más tarde en Backlash. A pesar de eso, siguió luchando junto a su hermano en combates de parejas en Insurrextion y Judgment Day. También defendió el título en King of the Ring ante Justin Credible, pero lo perdió el 27 de agosto en RAW ante The Hurricane. Luego volvió a luchar en la división de parejas, ganando el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la WCW el 8 de octubre en RAW al derrotar a Booker T & Test. Durante su reinado, empezaron un feudo con el equipo de The Alliance The Dudley Boyz, perdiendo el campeonato ante ellos el 23 de octubre. Intentaron recuperarlo en Rebellion en un combate donde también participaron The APA (Faarooq & Bradshaw), pero no lo consiguieron. Sin embargo, consiguieron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF el 12 de noviembre al derrotar a Booker T & Test, retando a The Dudley Boyz a una lucha de unificiación en Survivor Series. Sin embargo, The Hardys perdieron la lucha y los títulos. Después de perder los títulos Matt tuvo un pequeño feudo con su hermano Jeff lo que les llevó a un combate en Vengeance, donde Jeff salió victorioso. 2002 - 2005: Jeff y Matt regresaron en el Royal Rumble 2002, sin ninguna mención de su rivalidad anterior, donde fueron rápidamente eliminados por The Undertaker. En No Way Out, The Hardys participaron en un Tag Team Turmoil match pero fueron derrotados por The APA. También participaron en WrestleMania X8 donde fueron derrotados por Billy y Chuck en un combate por el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. Tras esto, durante el primer Draft, The Hardys se separaron cuando Matt pasó a SmackDown! y Jeff se quedó en RAW. A pesar de eso, continuó haciendo pareja con Jeff en Insurrextion, derrotando a Brock Lesnar & Shawn Stasiak, en Judgment Day perdiendo ante Brock Lesnar & Paul Heyman y en King of the Ring, derrotando a Stevie Richards & Raven. Luego en su etapa individual fue derrotado por Booker T en Rebellion. En el 2003 participo en el Royal Rumble Match en el evento Royal Rumble siendo eliminado por Brock Lesnar que fue el ganador. Poco después de unirse a SmackDown!, se autonombró Matt Hardy Version 1.0, creando un estilo de vida y llamándose el Gurú del Mattitude, teniendo como seguidores a Shannon Moore y a Crash Holly. Además, comenzó a perder peso por debajo de los 100 kilos para poder luchar en la división Peso Crucero. Una vez estuvo por debajo del límite, consiguió el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la WWE al derrotar a Billy Kidman por el mismo en No Way Out. Luego, empezó un feudo con Rey Mysterio, a quien derrotó en WrestleMania XIX, reteniendo el título. Un mes después, Mysterio consiguió su derrotar a Hardy por el Campeonato Peso Crucero en SmackDown. Luego en Vengeance participo en el APA Bar Room Brawl donde no pudo ganar y la lucha fue ganada por Bradshaw. Posteriormente en SummerSlam derrotó a Zach Gowen luego que este no pudiera luchar por lesiones declarando el árbitro ganador a Matt. Luego continuo su feudo con Gowen enfrentandose ambos en No Mercy siendo derrotado. En el 2004, Matt participo en el Royal Rumble Match en Royal Rumble pero fue eliminado por Rene Duprée. Luego fue derrotado por Val Venis en Backlash. Meses más tarde, la novia de Matt Hardy, Lita se hizo el centro de atención de Kane, quien empezó a acosarla. Durante semanas, Kane atacó a Hardy mientras perseguía a Lita. En junio, Lita le dijo a Matt que estaba embarazada, pero una semana después, cuando Matt fue a proponerla matrimonio, Kane le dijo que el bebé era suyo. Ante esto, se pactó una lucha sin descalificaciones entre los dos en Vengeance, donde Hardy ganó el combate. Sin embargo, Lita se hizo un test de ADN y descubrió que el padre era Kane. A pesar de que Matt le dijo que no le importaba y quería casarse con ella, Kane le atacó y se intentó casar con Lita. En SummerSlam, ambos se enfrentaron de nuevo para ver quien se casaría con Lita, ganando Kane el combate. Dos semanas después, durante la boda entre Kane y Lita, Hardy interfirió en la ceremonia, pero Kane le aplicó un "Chokeslam" desde la entrada de escenario, causándole una lesión que lo mantuvo inactivo. Durante su lesión, fue despedido de la WWE el 11 de abril de 2005. Circuito independiente (2005) Después de ser despedido, Hardy empezó a aceptar luchas independientes. Hardy hizo su debut en Ring of Honor (ROH) el 16 de julio, donde derrotó a Christopher Daniels. También participó en el noveno aniversario de la Big Time Wrestling, donde derrotó a Jason Styles. El 29 de julio, en la International Wrestling Cartel, fue derrotado por A.J. Styles. Tras esto, fue contratado de nuevo por la WWE. Sin embargo, luchó dos veces más en ROH, derrotando a Homicide el 12 de agosto y perdiendo ante Roderick Strong el día siguiente. También participó en Wrestlereunion 2, donde perdió junto a Rhino ante Team 3D. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-) 2005 - 2006: Matt hizo su regreso a la WWE en agosto de 2005, empezando de inmediato un feudo con Edge, quien le había quitado a su novia, Lita en la vida real. Matt y Edge se enfrentaron en SummerSlam perdiendo Matt luego que empezara a sangrar. Ambos volvieron a enfrentarse en un Steel Cage match en Unforgiven, donde Hardy ganó después de aplicar un "Leg Drop" desde lo alto de la celda. Además, durante la lucha, aplicó un "Twist of Fate" a Lita. Sin embargo, ambos se enfrentaron de nuevo en Homecoming en un Ladder match en el cual, el ganador obtendía el maletín de Edge del Money in the Bank por una oportunidad por cualquier Campeonato Mundial de la WWE y el perdedor abandonaría RAW. Durante la lucha, Lita interfirió, atacando a Hardy, dándole con esto la victoria a Edge, haciendo que Matt abandonara RAW, yéndose a SmackDown. Después de dejar RAW, Hardy pasó a formar parte del roster de SmackDown por la iniciativa de Theodore Long de buscar nuevos talentos, derrotando en su primera lucha en la marca a Simon Dean el 21 de octubre. En Taboo Tuesday fue elegido junto a Rey Mysterio para enfrentarse a Chris Masters & Edge, pero se lesionó Edge, por lo que fue sustituido por Snitsky, ganando Hardy & Mysterio la lucha. Luego en los últimos meses del 2005 empezó un breve feudo con JBL enfrentadose ambos en Armageddon siendo derrotado. Participó en la Royal Rumble, pero fue eliminado por Viscera. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con MNM (Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro) por su manager Melina, haciendo equipo con Tatanka para enfrentarse a ellos en No Way Out, ganando el encuentro. Además, uno de sus compañeros ante MNM fue Road Warrior Animal, con quien empezó un breve feudo luego que este le atacara luego de ser derrotados por MNM cambiando a heel, en el feudo disputaron un combate clasificatorio para el Money in the Bank de WrestleMania 22 el cual ganó clasificando al Money in the Bank. Sin embargo, el encuentro fue ganado por Rob Van Dam, participando también Ric Flair, Shelton Benjamin Finlay y Bobby Lashley. A mediados de 2006 participó en los cuartos de final de King of the Ring perdiendo ante Booker T. En The Great American Bash se enfrentó a Gregory Helms perdiendo el combate. Luego de esto continuo su feudo con Helms derrotándole en No Mercy. En Survivor Series participó en el Team DX (Triple H, Shawn Michaels, CM Punk, Jeff Hardy y el), derrotando al Team Rated-RKO (Edge, Randy Orton, Gregory Helms, Johnny Nitro y Mike Knox). Luego de Survivor Series The Hardys empezaron un feudo con MNM. El y su hermano Jeff derrotaron a MNM en December to Dismember. Ambos equipos continuaron el feudo teniendo varias peleas por lo que lucharon la revancha en Fatal-Four Way Ladder Match en Armageddon, incluyendo también a los equipos de Paul London & Brian Kendrick, y Dave Taylor & William Regal por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE. Durante la pelea, Mercury recibió un golpe de escalera en la cara, siendo herido legítimamente en un ojo y en parte de su nariz, la cual sangró profusamente, inmediatamente fue llevado a la sala de emergencias de la WWE, abandonando Mercury la pelea. Finalmente la pelea sería ganada por Paul London & Brian Kendrick quienes retuvieron los campeonatos. 2007: Después de terminar su feudo con Gregory Helms, empezó un nuevo feudo junto con su hermano Jeff frente a MNM ya que ellos trataban constantemente de lesionarles en venganza del accidente de Mercury. Este feudo les llevo a enfrentarse en varias ocasiones, en Royal Rumble derrotaron a MNM y más tarde ambos participaron en el Royal Rumble Match donde fueron eliminados Randy Orton y Edge respectivamente. Luego continuaron enfrentando a MNM, finalizando el feudo en No Way Out, donde The Hardys hicieron equipo con Chris Benoit y lograron derrotar a MNM. Ambos participaron en WrestleMania 23 en el Money in the Bank Ladder Match pero no consiguieron ganar. El día siguiente, ambos consiguieron su sexto Campeonato Mundial en Parejas después de ganar una Tag team Battle Royal. The Hardys empezaron un feudo con Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch, a quienes derrotaron en Backlash y en Judgment Day, reteniendo los títulos. Además, en One Night Stand, The Hardys consiguieron vencer a The World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin) en un Ladder match, reteniendo el campeonato. Sin embargo, el día siguiente lo perdieron ante Cade & Murdoch. Luego, tuvieron la revancha en Vengeance, pero fueron derrotados de nuevo. Después de perder los títulos por parejas, Matt se centró en el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos y luchó por él en el evento The Great American Bash frente a Montel Vontavious Porter pero no consiguió el título. Tras ello, el feudo entre ambos continuó en las siguientes semanas produciéndose enfrentamientos entre ambos en varias disciplinas del deporte como baloncesto o ajedrez. En Saturday Night´s Main Event se pactó un combate de boxeo entre ambos luchadores, pero debido a los problemas de corazón que sufría MVP (kayfabe), este fue sustituido por el campeón mundial pesado de de boxeo, Evander Holyfield. El enfrentamiento terminó cuando Holyfield atacó a MVP y levantó el brazo de Matt en señal de victoria. Matt ganó su primer Campeonato por Parejas de la WWE junto a MVP en la edición de SmackDown! del 31 de agosto de 2007 derrotando a los campeones Deuce 'N Domino.56 Luego derrotaron nuevamente a Deuce 'N Domino en la revancha en Unforgiven. En Cyber Sunday 2007 pelearía con MVP por su título, en el que el público debería elegir el tipo de combate. Debido a un problema físico de Matt, el sustituto fue Kane, que derrotó a MVP por Cuenta Fuera en un combate con el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en juego, con lo que MVP retuvo su título. En la edición de SmackDown! del 16 de noviembre de 2007 perdió junto con MVP su título por parejas frente a The Miz y John Morrison. Después del combate, MVP atacó a Matt en su pierna izquierda lesionándolo de 1 a 3 meses. Debido a esa lesión no pudo competir en Survivor Series. Matt estuvo de visita en RAW en la edición del 31 de diciembre para apoyar a su hermano Jeff pero Randy Orton lo atacó en el backstage lesionándole de 3 a 4 meses. 2008: En el evento Wrestlemania XXIV reapareció atacando a MVP durante la lucha de Money in the Bank, impidiéndole ganar el maletín. En Backlash derrotó a MVP, convirtiéndose así en el Campeón de los Estados Unidos. La semana siguiente en SmackDown!, Matt retuvo el campeonato frente a MVP en un combate de revancha. En el Draft fue movido a ECW, llevándose consigo el título. En esa misma semana peleó en Night of Champions, donde retuvo su título frente a Chavo Guerrero. En la edición 4 de julio de Smackdown retuvo su título en un Fatal-Four-Way Match contra Chavo Guerrero, Shelton Benjamin y Mr. Kennedy. En la edición 15 de julio junto con su hermano Jeff Hardy ganó a los campeones por parejas de la WWE (John Morrison y The Miz) en un combate no titular. En The Great American Bash, Matt Hardy perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente a Shelton Benjamin. En la edición de 22 de julio ganó un Fatal-Four-Way Match obteniendo así una oportunidad para luchar contra Mark Henry por el Campeonato de la ECW en SummerSlam. En dicho evento ganó por descalificación, lo que no le permitió ganar el campeonato. En la ECW del 19 de agosto fue derrotado otra vez por Mark Henry en un combate de revancha debido a que Tony Atlas interfirió para ayudar a Mark Henry. Finalmente, en Unforgiven, Matt Hardy ganó el Campeonato de la ECW al derrotar a Mark Henry, The Miz, Finlay y Chavo Guerrero en un Championship Scramble Match. Después en Smackdown tuvo un Triple Threat Match contra Triple H (Campeón de la WWE) y Chris Jericho (Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado), la cuál perdió. En No Mercy, logró retener su campeonato tras derrotar a Mark Henry. En Cyber Sunday retuvo el campeonato frente a Evan Bourne y en la edición del 11 de noviembre de la ECW lo hizo frente a Finlay. En Survivor Series fue derrotado en un combate por equipos Sindo eliminado por Mark Henry via "World's Strongest Slam" y en Armageddon fue derrotado por Vladimir Kozlov. 2009: Tras retener el Campeonato de la ECW frente a Chavo Guerrero y derrotar a Mark Henry en combates individuales, perdió el campeonato el 12 de enero ante Jack Swagger. Luego, perdió su revancha en Royal Rumble y se volvió heel al atacar a su hermano Jeff en ese mismo evento.69 En la edición de ECW posterior al Royal Rumble, el manager general, Theodore Long, anunció su salida de la ECW para trasladarse a Smackdown! Durante las siguientes semanas entró en feudo con su hermano Jeff, a quien se enfrentó en WrestleMania XXV en un Extreme rules match, la cuál ganó Matt. En la edición del 10 de abril de Smackdown se enfrentó a su hermano Jeff en una Stretcher Match ganando Matt. El 13 de abril de 2009 fue enviado a la marca RAW debido al Draft 2009 en el que fue atacado por su hermano Jeff Hardy durante su lucha con CM Punk, descalificando a Punk y provocando que Maryse y el Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE pasaran a RAW. Posteriormente, en Backlash perdió ante su hermano en una I Quit match. Luego, en Extreme Rules, tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente al campeón Kofi Kingston, Montel Vontavious Porter y William Regal, pero no logró ganar. El 29 de junio del 2009 fue transferido desde RAW a SmackDown!, pero el 2 de julio tuvo que someterse a una cirugía por una lesión en su abdomen.El 7 de agosto regresó a SmackDown como árbitro especial del combate estelar de esa misma noche que enfrentaba a Jeff Hardy contra CM Punk por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. La lucha la ganó Jeff haciéndole la cuenta de 3 a Punk, pero Matt contó rápidamente para que Jeff pudiese ganar, convirtiéndose nuevamente en face. En Hell in a Cell derrotó en el dark match a Mike Knox. En Bragging Rights, el Team SmackDown (Chris Jericho, Kane, R-Truth, Finlay, The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) & Matt Hardy) derrotó al Team RAW (D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels), Cody Rhodes, The Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger & Mark Henry) después de que Big Show los haya traicionado. En Survivor Series, el Team Miz (The Miz, Drew McIntyre, Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler y Jack Swagger) derrotó al Team Morrison (John Morrison, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Shelton Benjamin y Finlay). 2010: Hardy participó en una Battle Royal para definir el retador al Campeonato de la ECW, pero no ganó siendo eliminado por el ganador Ezekiel Jackson. Tras esto, participó en el Royal Rumble, entrando de 17, pero fue eliminado por Kane. A la semana siguiente tuvo una relación amorosa con Maria a la que despidieron la semana siguiente. Después perdió ante Chris Jericho en una lucha por participar en la Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Tras esto derrotó a Drew McIntyre clasificándose para el Money in the bank de Wrestlemania XXVI pero perdió siendo el ganador Jack Swagger. Después de 5 días Drew McIntyre le atacó y empezó un feudo con él. Tras esto Drew McIntyre le volvió a atacar en repetidas ocasiones hasta que Theodore Long le quitó el título a Drew McIntyre y fue despedido (Kayfabe). Tras esto, se tomó un tiempo de descanso para curar lesiones. Regreso en el PPV: Over The Limit, aplicándole Twist of Fate a Drew McIntyre, después de su combate reactivando su feudo. A pesar de ser suspendido por Vince McMahon por sus acciones en Over the Limit, fue elegido para enfrentarse a McIntyre por los fans el 7 de junio en RAW, lucha que ganó. Tras esto, siguió interfirendo en sus luchas, costándole el Campeonato Intercontinental en dos ocasiones, una en el SmackDown del 1 de junio de 2010 y otra en Fatal 4-Way. Finalmente, regresó oficialmente a la WWE el 25 de junio, derrotando a McIntyre. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con Christian cuando Hardy le atacó durante el segmento de Christian, el Peep Show, y en la siguiente semana Christian se desquito y lo atacó y abandonó en una lucha de parejas. Participó en el SmackDown Money in the Bank en Money in the Bank, el cual no ganó, siendo el ganador Kane. Tras esto, fue relegado al papel de jobber, perdiendo ante luchadores como Drew Mcintyre o Cody Rhodes. Durante este tiempo, mostró su desacuerdo con la empresa, publicando vídeos y mensajes en internet que le obligaron a mantenerse inactivo hasta que el 15 de octubre de 2010 fue despedido de la empresa. 2017: El[[Wrestlemania 33| 2 de Abril del 2017]] volvió junto a su hermano [[Jeff Hardy|'Jeff ']]en la lucha por el [[Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE|'Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE']],contra [[The Club|'The Club']], [[Cesaro|'Cesaro']] & [[Sheamus|'Sheamus']] y [[Enzo and Cass|'Enzo and Cass']].''' '''Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011) Hardy hizo su debut en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) en el evento Genesis como heel, revelándose como el rival sorpresa que había elegido su hermano Jeff Hardy para Rob Van Dam. Matt ganó la lucha después de un Twist of Hate, aunque el pie de Van Dam estaba debajo de la cuerda. Tras esto, se unió al stable Immortal, donde volvió a luchar junto a su hermano, derrotando a Mr. Anderson & Rob Van Dam. Esto llevó a una revancha entre ambos en Against All Odds, la cual ganó Van Dam. Tras esto, pasó a formar parte de Immortal, adjudicándose a Ric Flair como su manager al empezar un feudo con el antiguo stable de Flair, Fortune, en especial con A.J. Styles. En Victory Road, Hardy se enfrentó a Styles, pero fue derrotado. Tras esto, en la edición de Impact del 22 de marzo, Hardy se enfrentó contra Sting por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, pero fue derrotado. Después el 17 de abril en Lockdown, Immortal (Abyss, Bully Ray, Matt Hardy & Ric Flair) fueron derrotados por Fortune (James Storm, Kazarian, Robert Roode & Daniels) en un Lethal Lockdown match. Después en Sacrifice Hardy formo equipo con Chris Harris para enfrentar a Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode & James Storm) por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas de TNA siendo derrotados. Luego, fue suspendido indefinidamente de la TNA debido a una intoxicación alimenticia. Luego el día 20 de agosto de 2011 fue despedido de la TNA debido a que se enteraron de que fue arrestado por conducir ebrio. Circuito Independiente (2012-2017) Tras su despido de la TNA, Hardy anunció que se retiraba a tiempo completo de la lucha libre por varias lesiones el 1 de septiembre de 2011. Sin embargo, al año siguiente empezó a hacer apariciones esporádicas en varias empresas, como la Mid Atlantic Championship Wrestling,76 Pro Wrestling Syndicate77 y Northeast Wrestling. El 11 de septiembre de 2012, Ring of Honor anunció que haría su regreso a la promoción en Death Before Dishonor X: State of Emergency. En el evento, se encaró a Adam Cole, retándole a un combate por el Campeonato Mundial Televisivo. El 22 de septiembre, derrotó a Sami Callihan en el evento de la Northeast Wrestling, Under the Stars. El 19 de octubre de 2012, fue derrotado por Eddie Edwards en el evento del Scuared Circle Wrestling V2. El 5 de octubre fue derrotado por Kevin Steen en el evento de la Pro Wrestling Xperience, An Evil Twist of Fate. El 26 de octubre, derrotó a Chris Masters en el 16 Anniversary Show de la Big Time Wrestling 16º Anniversary Show. El 10 de noviembre, participó en un evento de la Pro Wrestling Syndicate, donde ganó el Campeonato Peso Pesado. Matt Hardy se lesionó en el evento principal del IPPV Extreme Rising el domingo 18 de noviembre cuando Luke Hawx lo empujó desde el esquinero cayendo en el suelo. Hardy golpeó duramente el suelo y parecía estar entrando en convulsiones. Logró sentarse antes de que el pay-per-view terminara, pero los funcionarios médicos le dijeron que se acostara nuevamente. El pay-per-view salió del aire con Hardy todavía tendido en el suelo.Hardy terminó regresando a los vestuarios por su cuenta, tras la caída matt sufrió una conmoción cerebral. El 16 de diciembre en Final Battle: Doomsday, Hardy se enfrentó a Adam Cole en un combate no titular. Durante la lucha, Hardy le aplicó un golpe bajo a Cole y le cubrió con un Roll-Up, ganando la lucha. El 18 de enero se enfrentó al Campeón Peso Pesado de la RPW Robert Anthony en el evento de la Resistance Pro Wrestling Stay Hungry, pero fue derrotado. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Twist of Hate' (TNA) /''' Twist of Fate''' (WWE) (Front facelock cutter, a veces desde una posición elevada) *'White Light Experience/Ice Pick /Scar '(Double underhook bodyscissors) - 2005, 2010 - 2011 Movimientos de firma *'Splash Mountain' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) *'Side Effect' (Wrist-lock sitout side slam, a veces desde una posición elevada)2 *'Megahertz' (Springboard moonsault) *'Ricochet' (Belly to back suplex elbow drop al estómago del oponente) - 2003; aún usado esporádicamente *'Downfall '(Second rope diving leg drop, a veces a la nuca del oponente) *'Double underhook bodyscissors' - 2005 - 2010 *'Second rope dive' con burlas derivado en elbow drop, elbow smash '''o clothesline''' *'Punching combination' seguida de discus punch *'Corner clothesline' seguido de''' running bulldog''' *'Corner powerbomb' *'Diving moonsault' *'Northern lights suplex' *'Iconoclasm' *'Rope hung DDT' *'Russian legsweep' *'Dropkick', a veces desde una posición elevada *'Falling inverted DDT' *'Forearm smash' *'Snap suplex' *'Figure four leglock' Managers *Lita *Terri Runnels *Michael Hayes *Ric Flair *Reby Sky Apodos *"Version 1 (V1)" *"The Angelic Diablo" *"The Sensei of Mattitude" *"The Man Who Will Not Die" *"(Arguible) Everyone's Favorite Wrestler" *"Cold Blooded" Campeonatos y logros New Dimension Wrestling *'NDW Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Jeff Hardy *'NDW Light Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) New England Wrestling Alliance *'NEWA Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) New Frontier Wrestling Association *'NFWA Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) *'NFWA Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Venom NWA 2000 *'NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Jeff Hardy Pro Wrestling Syndicate *'PWS Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Maryland Championship Wrestling *'MCW Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez, actual) WrestleCade *'WrestleCade World Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez, actual) Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts *'OMEGA Heavyweight Championshi'p (1 vez) *'OMEGA Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Will'o World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (WWE) *'ECW Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE United States Championship' (1 vez) *'WCW World Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Jeff Hardy *'WWE Cruiserweight Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con Montel Vontavious Porter *'WWF Hardcore Championship '(1 vez) *'WWF European Championship' (1 vez) *'WWF/E World Tag Team Championship' (6 veces) - con Jeff Hardy Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Lucha del año - 2000, con Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. Edge & Christian (WrestleMania 2000, 2 de abril de 2000) *PWI Lucha del año - 2001, con Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. Edge & Christian (WrestleMania X-Seven, 1 de abril de 2001) *PWI Pareja del Año - 2000, con Jeff Hardy *PWI Feudo del Año - 2005, con Lita vs. Edge *Situado en el Nº208 en los PWI 500 de 1998 *Situado en el Nº100 en los PWI 500 de 1999 *Situado en el Nº 45 en los PWI 500 de 2000 *Situado en el Nº 22 en los PWI 500 de 2001 *Situado en el Nº 25 en los PWI 500 de 2002 *Situado en el Nº 17 en los PWI 500 de 2003 *Situado en el Nº 39 en los PWI 500 de 2004 *Situado en el Nº58 en los PWI 500 de 2005 *Situado en el Nº90 en los PWI 500 de 2006 *Situado en el Nº36 en los PWI 500 de 2007 *Situado en el Nº41 en los PWI 500 de 2008 *Situado en el Nº20 en los PWI 500 de 2009 *Situado en el Nº66 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº65 en los PWI 500 de 2011 Wrestling Observer Newsletter *WON Mejor personaje - 2002, Gurú del Mattitude *WON Peor feudo del año - 2004, vs. Kane & Lita *Situado en el Nº6 del WON Mejor pareja de la década (2000–2009), con Jeff Hardy Categoría:Ex Luchadores Categoría:Campeones en Parejas de la WWE